


time has changed your point of view

by myloveshine



Series: Varice [3]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveshine/pseuds/myloveshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Arram returned to Tortall, Varice Kingsford receives a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time has changed your point of view

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "How You Gonna See Me Now" by Alice Cooper.
> 
> Many thanks to Rachel for her constant support, cheerfulness, and all-around loveliness, and to Ria for her quick help with word choice.

When the letter first arrived, Varice Kingsford was too busy to even notice its presence. She had held a large banquet that evening, and with so much to plan and supervise, the letter went unnoticed for an entire day.

Once she did have time, she knew exactly what the letter contained at first glance. The elegant font was unmistakable, and the names Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalín were prominent on the front of the envelope. There would be only one reason to receive a letter from the two of them.

She had actually given up any hope of Arram (she knew his name was Numair now, but she still couldn’t bring herself to call him that) being interested in her years ago. He continued to act cordial and respectful toward her, as she always knew he would, but their relationship was a thing of the past. She had grown to accept that Varice and Arram were over, and had been for many years. So she had moved on.

But the wedding announcement was no surprise. It had taken her some time to realize it, but towards the end of Arram’s visit to Carthak, she had noticed the feelings between Arram and Daine. There was no relationship, she was sure, but the flirting and the tenderness and the interest were definitely there, even if both were too oblivious and stubborn to recognize the signs then.

To her surprise, she felt no jealousy. She had thought that when (not if) this moment had come, she would feel bitterness over letting Arram go. And maybe she would have, years ago, but she was a different woman now.

She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write her congratulations.


End file.
